


Ragdoll's Letter to Santa 2008

by Ragdoll (melodycat9395)



Series: Ragdoll's Letters to Santa [2]
Category: The Killers (Band)
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodycat9395/pseuds/Ragdoll
Series: Ragdoll's Letters to Santa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726891





	Ragdoll's Letter to Santa 2008

Christmas 2008

Dear Santa,

Christmas Eve is coming soon, and that's one night I CAN'T STAY at home!  
Could you please pick me up in A GREAT BIG SLED and let's jet off on a JOY RIDE into the heavens.

First of all, could we stop by to visit the Killers. They have been a very good band this year, presenting us with the best album of this DAY & AGE. We should have plenty of peace and joy for all those in the land of the NEON TIGER.

Later on, let's stop at Bono's place with a sizable donation for (RED) so that they can deal A CRIPPLING BLOW to aids in Africa.

I hope you don't think I'm LOSING TOUCH by asking to visit the Killers and Bono on Christmas Eve. After all, I'm only HUMAN, and you know, GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN!

Santa baby, you will always be my favorite SPACEMAN. If late on Christmas Eve we fly so high and far that we start traveling back in time, we just might come upon the Christmas Star.

The scene below would be so awesome and amazing it would shake us to our BONES. I would look down and in a TIDAL WAVE of emotion, whisper JOSEPH, BETTER YOU THAN ME.

I know by then we'd be feeling ON TOP of the world. But I know we can't go on forever on A DUSTLAND FAIRYTALE. Before daybreak on Christmas Day you will return me to THE WORLD WE LIVE IN. And as you fly off into the clouds, I'll be waving and shouting, GOODNIGHT, TRAVEL WELL!

Love,

Ragdoll


End file.
